Corre Bella, corre
by Alyssa Black
Summary: Porque soy un vampiro y ella mi presa. Entierro mis dientes en su cuello sin preámbulos y escucho sus gritos agónicos y ahogados por su sangre. Me siento lleno, completo y vivo. Éxtasis puro. Natural"


**Twilight no me pertenece ni pienso lucrar con esto.**

**

* * *

  
**

He decidido dejar la responsabilidad y el autocontrol de lado y entregarme a mis deseos completamente, por que sí, soy esencialmente egoísta y me he cansado de jugar a la familia feliz. La sangre animal me tiene enfermo.

Dejare que mis instintos se desaten e iré por ella, mi sirena personal. La que me despertó de mi letargo.

Tonta pequeña humana.

Como imagine esta completamente sola en casa. Entre con sigilo al edificio y contemplé el interior de la casa del Jefe Swan por primera vez, y vi a Bella en una cocina pequeña de armarios amarillos, dándome la espalda mientras yo la acecho desde las sombras… hasta que el olor me llevo hasta ella…

No se percato en absoluto de mi presencia tras ella. Muy abstraída en su tarea de cocinar.

Lleva la misma vestimenta con la que asistió a clases. Su efluvio llena la casa mandando olas de calor y de dolor a través de todo mi cuerpo muerto y seco, casi puedo saborear su dulce sangre.

Me acerco relajadamente a ella inhalando con fuerza, dejando que el fuego invada dolorosamente mi ser. Sonrío para mi… lo disfrutare tanto…

La abrazo por detrás antes que pueda siquiera darse cuenta de mi presencia, se siente tan bien tener su cuerpo contra el mío, disfruto de la calidez de la sangre que pronto será mía y solo mía.

-Bu- su corazón late tan rápido que parece un colibrí, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada… tanto tiempo reprimido, deseo su sangre desesperadamente. Pero también quiero jugar un poco, cazar sin un juego previo no tiene gracia. Y realmente había olvidado cuanto disfruto una presa real.

Suelta un grito desgarrador e intenta soltarse.

-¡suéltame! – su respiración se convierte en un jadeo apagado… Ups creo que la estoy apretando demasiado... Como si me importara.

Me acerco delicadamente a su oído para susurrar juguetonamente.

-Cuando te suelte tendrás que correr, o esto será muy aburrido Bella, corre por tu vida- ella se exalto y comenzó a sollozar, sople con suavidad sobre su oído, deleitándome con sus reacciones.

Inhalo con fuerza antes de soltarla.

-Corre Bella, corre- canturreo contra su nuca al momento que la suelto, decidí darle 10 minutos de ventaja, no puedo esperar por tener su deliciosa sangre bajando por mi garganta de todos modos, la sed se vuelve mas fuerte cada segundo.

Ella se precipita hacia la puerta de la cocina, vaya, es valiente o carece de sentido común, la mayoría hubiera corrido a llamar a la policía… es muy divertida, me gustaría saber que pasa por esa mentecita suya… es una real lástima que no vaya a pensar por mucho tiempo más.

Camino tranquilamente mientras observo como corre, ha caído ya tres veces y no ha vuelto la mirada atrás. No llegara muy lejos así y no me agrada la idea que se mate a si misma. Su sangre se podría enfriar…

La sigo a paso angustiante mente lento para mi gusto.

- Vamos Bella, así no tiene Gracia… lucha por tu vida pequeña-

-¡Si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez! ¡¿Qué demonios esperas de mí?!- grita con voz rota

-Quiero hasta la última gota de tu sangre, eso es lo que quiero de ti, quiero que sientas como la muerte se ciñe sobre ti y luches inútilmente por tu vida… compláceme-

Para su inútil marcha y me mira con ojos desorbitados por el miedo, le regalo mi mejor sonrisa de depredador.

-¿Quien demonios eres Cullen? ¡¿Por que me odias tanto?!- las lágrimas bajan por su rostro y tiembla de pánico… no podré jugar con ella por mucho tiempo más o va a colapsar… una verdadera lastima.

-La pregunta correcta sería… _"Que es lo que eres"… _¿Aun no lo adivinas Isabella? ¡Soy un monstruo! Aquel que habita en tus pesadillas y que te convences a ti misma que no existe, lo que todos _quieren_ creer que no es real… Un Vampiro. Y te odio pequeña e insignificante humana por que tu sangre me ha convertido en un adicto rogando por su droga… me convencía a mi mismo de que podía inútilmente evitar ser un monstruo, renegar de mi naturaleza, pero llegas tú y desarmas mi mascara… oliendo tan bien, tan malditamente apetitosa… lo he abandonado todo. ¡Lo perderé todo! y eso es exclusivamente tu culpa Isabella Swan!

¿Y sabes qué? Ya no me importa, por eso tú existencia es lo peor que me ha pasado… o tal vez no… Pero eso se acabara muy pronto… Y lo disfrutare muchísimo.

En menos de un segundo estuve a su lado, la presione con violencia contra un árbol, sentí varios crujidos, ninguna lesión grave, creo. Apreté sus brazos y soltó un grito de dolor. La tomo de la barbilla con firmeza y enfoco mis ojos en los suyos… tiene la vista nublada por las lágrimas pero aun así puedo ver el fuego en ellos, esta muy alterada y le cuesta respirar… ella se lo busco… aplico mas presión en mi agarre y suelta un alarido de dolor. Se siente tan endemoniadamente bien… la odio, ella mi hizo esto. Ella mi libero de mi jaula ¡ella tiene la culpa! Y joder, como lo estoy disfrutando.

Ladeo su cabeza con cuidado de no romperle el cuello, pues enfriaría su sangre y dejo su garganta al descubierto. Ya no puedo pensar ni sentir, soy vagamente consciente de sus espasmos de dolor y de sus inútiles intentos de dañarme. Sus ojos solo me hacen odiarla más. ¡Tan vitales! Gime bajito mientras acerco mi boca a su garganta, la desgarraré sin piedad. Necesito que deje de respirar, que deje de mirarme con esos ojos.

Entierro mis dientes en su cuello sin preámbulos y escucho sus gritos agónicos y ahogados por su sangre.

Te odio Isabella Swan, te odio por ser tan adictiva. ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mi existencia! Todo lo que soy se reduce a beber este bendito elixir y a arrebatarte la vida gota a gota sin dejar de disfrutarlo a cada momento.

Succiono con más fuerza, no soporto sus gritos, debo callarla. Aplico más presión a sus hombros y siento como se quiebran sus huesos.

Me siento lleno; completo y vivo. Éxtasis puro.

Dejo su cuerpo completamente seco en el suelo, como la envoltura que es y corro, corro lejos de todos a perderme en mis instintos, estoy cansado de la abstinencia y mi verdadera naturaleza vuelve a mí.

Adiós prisión.

Gracias Isabella Swan.

Y entonces corro lejos de esta estúpida charada vegetariana.

* * *

**N/A**: Siempre he querido ver a los vampiros detrás de los Cullen y después de Jasper; Edward es quien tiene mas potencial.

Esto lo escribí luego de publicar el primer capitulo de "Mi Pecado"

Este Edward incluso me cae mejor xD, es mas natural... y menos Emo.

Es un gustito que quería darme.

Alyssa Black.


End file.
